Imprisoned Understanding
by OverlordYue
Summary: With Sima Yi's revolt stopped, and him and Zhang He in custody and prepared for execution, it's time for Cao Pi to make his choice.


A silent understanding.

That's what him and I had.

An understanding that wasn't voiced, but was known.

We understood that the other knew.

We hadn't even tried to hide it in our words anymore.

"Is something bothering you, my lord?" Zhen Ji asked, touching my shoulder gently. I didn't respond except for a slight shake of my head. She rubbed her hand up and down my arm in what I knew she thought to be a comforting gesture as she continued, "There is no need to worry, my lord. Lord Sima Yi and general Zhang He are guarded. You have seen to that. Please, relax."

I fought back a sigh, and forced my shoulders to sag as I eased the tension out of them. I turned my head to give my wife a small smile, "You are right; I need not worry. Why don't you sleep? It's been a long day."

She returned my smile before she rose from our bed and slipped into the bathroom connected to our room. I heard running water and a small splash as she washed her face. I waited until she returned, her usual attire gone- replaced with a night gown, before I went in myself. I stood before our usual basin that was half full of clear and seemingly untouched water.

My reflection stared back at me, my eyes dark and mysterious, my face smooth and impassive. I let my hands fall into the basin, vanishing my reflection as I washed away any dirt or ink that had settled during the day.

I returned to the main room to find Zhen Ji was sitting in bed, pulling a brush through her midnight hair.

I strode over to my desk, and pulled the cape that waited upon its chair around my shoulders.

"You are not staying?" Zhen Ji asked, confusion dancing in her sapphire eyes.

"Don't worry, I shall return," I reached down and pulled lightly on a piece of her slightly curled hair, "I just want to check one last thing before I settle for the night."

"I'll be waiting for you," she used her arm to push herself up, and I accepted the kiss she pressed to my lips before I left the room at a quick stride.

My feet carried me down several hallways, past a few guards who snapped to attention, past doors that's cracks betray the light within, past gardens where moon flowers were shining brightly, and finally my feet stopped me at a barred door with a large, not to mention heavy, lock. The two guards on either side of the locked door bowed.

"Lord Cao Pi," one of them greeted, head still bent.

"Open the door."

"Sir-?"

But he was silenced at once by the cold glare I sent him. His partner turned his back on me as he fumbled with a set of keys. In seconds, the lock clicked and the door swung open.

All I could see was the top of a flight of stone steps.

"Allow no one down here until I return," I ordered the two guards, burning my gaze into theirs as they nodded hurriedly and bowed once more.

With a sweep of my cape, I started down the stairs. I used the wall as a guide as the stairs curled slightly to the right. I could see the faintest trace of light ahead as I approached the bottom of the stairs.

I paused only to allow a rat to scurry past me before I stepped down onto the earthy floor of the dungeon.

The smell hit me first. It was a vile stench of rot and sickness that caused my nose to wrinkle of its own accord. Then the cold tickled at my fingers tips, seeping into my hands, up my arms, and spiraling out to the rest of my body.

I refused to shiver, however, as I stared down the long line of cells. The cells were crude rooms with a small flap at the bottom of the door for food to be pushed through and a square window so that the guards could check on prisoners.

Prisoners had chains locked around both legs and wrists to prevent escape or violence. I'd heard rumors of food that causes diseases being fed to prisoners. However, most prisoners were either executed, committed suicide, or went insane before anyone could confirm this.

"Well, Cao Pi. You certainly look out of place in this ghostly setting."

I jumped before I could stop myself, and I turned sharply to my left. I peered through the window of the cell door and found myself looking down at a sight I'd never thought I'd ever see.

His nose and cheeks were covered with dirt, and his hair had fallen from its usual tie to frame his fair face. The heels of his shoes had been snapped off (whether for comfort or by force, I didn't know) and his clothes were covered with dirt, grossness, and what I suspected to be dried blood.

The only parts of him that I truly recognized was the grace in which he held himself, even while sitting, and the faint glow to the parts of skin that weren't covered with clothes or mud.

"Zhang He," I whispered, the widening of my eyes betraying my shock.

The butterfly warrior laughed, the bell-like sound unmarred by his surroundings, "Surprised?"

"I didn't exactly expect you to look like this," I replied and Zhang He raised a thin eyebrow, "What did you expect?"

"I'm not sure," I muttered, looking over my former general again. He had lost weight.

"Well," he sighed and drew a gloved hand over his forehead, brushing back a strand of hair "It's not like it matters at this point. My quest for beauty will be at an end tomorrow. I guess it's only fitting that I am at my most beautiful."

"Your most beautiful?" I asked with a skeptical look at his appearance.

"When one has been stripped of everything, their raw beauty shows," Zhang He smiled, "And raw beauty is the fairest and most prized beauty I have ever seen."

"Oh?" I asked, "Are you prepared to die, then?"

"I have no choice," Zhang He shrugged his still armored shoulders, "But that matters not. I know you didn't come to see me."

I didn't reply as he looked at the wall to his right and continued, "He's right there. Just a cell over."

My eyes darted to the door next to Zhang He's then I looked back at the butterfly warrior. He smiled and nodded like I was a child looking for permission from my guardian.

I side stepped so I was now in front of the cell that held my former strategist.

Sima Yi's state was similar to Zhang He's.

His hair was greasy and his hat had been tossed into the corner of the cell. His skin was waxier than I remembered, and his clothes were filthy. His gloves had been taken, unlike Zhang He', to prevent him from using his weapon, but he looked a little more pampered than his neighbor. I wondered vaguely if maybe he had just scared the guards, or if some of them just had some respect for him left.

His eyes were closed and his body movements were one of a man in sleep.

I had never seen him so vulnerable.

I looked left and right before looking in at Zhang He, who was twirling a piece of his hair around his finger with a small smile.

I looked back at Sima Yi, and found myself jumping again when I saw his dark eyes were open, watching me expressionlessly.

I didn't speak as he rose, his bare hands pressing against the ground as he pushed himself to his full height. The chains holding him clanked, but were long enough to allow him to stand properly.

"Are you awake Zhang He?" he asked, his voice low so as not to echo.

"Yes, my lord."

That's when I registered what Zhang He's first words to me had been: "Well Cao Pi. You certainly look out of place in this ghostly setting."

No lord or master.

Just Cao Pi.

Yet here he was, still addressing Sima Yi as Lord as he had done during Sima Yi's brief time as Lord of Wei.

I felt respect prick at my heart.

Zhang He really was devoted.

If only his loyalty was not aimed at the purple strategist before me.

"Well, Cao Pi," Sima Yi muttered, his eyes burning into mine, "What brings you here?"

I didn't speak, I just returned the man's gaze evenly.

It was just like before.

We both understood what was going to happen tomorrow.

And as I switched my gaze to Zhang He, I knew he also understood.

Without answering Sima Yi's question, I left the dungeon.

The guards bowed as I reemerged into the brighter world above.

"Make sure those two are given clean clothes and baths before tomorrow," I said without looking at them as I started down the hall.

"My lord?"

"Do as I say."

"Yes, my lord."

Zhen Ji was still awake when I returned. Her eyes met mine as I closed the door and sank onto the bed with a small sigh.

"What did you do?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing," I muttered before I leaned over to blow out the last remaining candle.

…

"Bring them out," I commanded a guard. He bowed quickly and waved to four other guards, who were bearing the two prisoners.

Zhang He's hair was still down, but it had been combed to a shine and been freed of dirt. His clothes were spotless as they had once been, and his usual make-up had been applied to his face. The only thing missing was the smile I knew he was trying, and succeeding, to hide.

He was held at the top of the palace's steps while Sima Yi was brought down, the gold on his hat gleaming in the afternoon light.

He was forced to his knees before me, his head bent as his guards stepped away and barred his path of possible escape. Not that he would have gotten far anyway.

I paced before Sima Yi, who slowly raised his head to look at me as I passed him. I leaned forward as Sima Yi began to speak in an almost amused voice.

"So my path ends here... does it?"

I stopped behind Sima Yi, sword clutched tightly in my right hand. Sima Yi bowed his head, exposing the back of his neck, his whole being glowing with confidence.

I raised the sword, aiming it accordingly.

I closed my eyes and took a slow, deep breath before my eyes snapped open and my sword swished down.

I sighed, and turned away from the strategist.

Not a single hair had been cut from his head, or even a small tear made in his clothing. The only thing that had been cut were his bonds, and I'm sure, even though he knew it was coming, some pride.

I spoke after a moment of silence, "Sima Yi, I told you before. The world that my father saw and one that I sought for myself, requires one of ability."

"Curse you," he whispered, his voice light enough to indicate sarcasm, like he and Zhang He hadn't accepted this, "You Caos are... mere fools."

I let a small smile tug at my lips, and I nodded at the guards holding Zhang He to release him.

The butterfly warrior flew down the stairs without even touching them and rushed past me with a small smile as he knelt beside Sima Yi, who had raised his head.

"Come to my study," I muttered, low enough for only the two of them to hear before I walked back toward my palace.

…

"What a show. Glorious really!" Zhang He smiled, kicking his feet slowly as he perched himself on my desk. Sima Yi was leaning against the wall next to him, a small smirk playing on his lips.

I just shook my head "You two... I'm starting to wonder if you're more trouble than you're worth."

"I personally liked your little speech. One of ability? I am flattered," Sima Yi's smirk became more pronounced while Zhang He let out a laugh.

"You two are acting quite cocky for traitors," ny lips dipped down into a frown. That made the two stiffen slightly, but their smiles where back in a flash as Sima Yi replied, "I suppose that is what we are thought of now, huh? How..."

"Fitting?" I offered, and Sima Yi smirked, "I suppose so..."

Then, in unison, the reinstated officers of Wei knelt, one hand folding around the opposite, which curled into a fist. They slowly bowed their heads, lowering their eyes.

"When I die," I said, turning away from them and walking to the door, "do as you see fit."

"Yes, Lord Cao Pi," Sima Yi's voice reached me as I closed the door.

I smiled.


End file.
